User blog:GodzillaFan1/Goosebumps Collection Update
So about a week ago, I ordered a lot of 24 Goosebumps books for $50 from a seller on eBay. There were a few bad eggs included, but overall, I thought the price was worth it. Here's what I got: #Say Cheese and Die! (Goosebumps, original print, excellent condition) #Let's Get Invisible! (Goosebumps, original print, really bad condition) #You Can't Scare Me! (Goosebumps, original print, horrendous condition) #One Day at Horrorland (Goosebumps, original print, bad condition :c) #The Werewolf of Fever Swamp (Goosebumps, original print, bad condition) #Attack of the Mutant (Goosebumps, original print, excellent condition) #The Cuckoo Clock of Doom (Goosebumps, original print, excellent condition) #Monster Blood III (Goosebumps, original print, excellent condition) #It Came from Beneath the Sink! (Goosebumps, original print, excellent condition) #Night of the Living Dummy II (Goosebumps, original print, excellent condition) #A Shocker on Shock Street (Goosebumps, original print, excellent condition) #The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena (Goosebumps, original print, excellent condition) #Say Cheese and Die — Again! (Goosebumps, original print, excellent condition, trading cards included!) #Vampire Breath (Goosebumps, original print, excellent condition) #Escape from the Carnival of Horrors (Give Yourself Goosebumps, good condition) #Trapped in Bat Wing Hall (Give Yourself Goosebumps, excellent condition) #Night in Werewolf Woods (Give Yourself Goosebumps, great condition) #The Curse of the Creeping Coffin (Give Yourself Goosebumps, excellent condition) #Secret Agent Grandma (Give Yourself Goosebumps, great condition) #Goosebumps Monster Edition #1 (Goosebumps Monster Edition, original print, great condition) #It Came from Ohio! (unknown print, hardcover, great condition) #Frankenstein's Dog (Goosebumps Most Wanted, great condition) #Creature Teacher: The Final Exam (Goosebumps Most Wanted, great condition) #Stay Out of the Bathroom (Gooflumps, excellent condition) As you can tell, most of the books I received were in great shape, which really surprised me. I was also surprised to see that the trading cards were still included in Say Cheese and Die — Again!. In case you were wondering, the contents are: Say Cheese and Die — Again! trading card, Ghost Camp trading card, and a Curly "I ♥ Goosebumps" trading card in the shape of a bookmark. Overall, I am pretty happy with my purchase. There were other Goosebumps items and lots I kept an eye on. One of them was a lot that contained various Tales to Give You Goosebumps books, a Goosebumps Triple Header book, a Goosebumps Collector's Caps book, and others. It was only $20, which I thought was a very good price. I was seriously considering buying it. However, it was bought just a few days ago. Another one was a Goosebumps Collectibles Cuddles the Hamster in the box. What stood out in particular was its price. Only $10? That's a steal! I was seriously wanting to buy it. However, I didn't have the money at the time. When I finally got the money, somebody bought it. Oh well. I still have some cash left, so I'll be keeping an eye out on more Goosebumps stuff on eBay. EDIT: Expect a "Collection Update 2" in about a week or two. Category:Blog posts